List of Tyre manufacturers
This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. The following table represents a list of tyre(tire) manufacturing companies/brands throughout the world. :For general article on tyres , see tyre. This is an incomplete list, which may never be able to be considered complete. Relavent additions are welcome and you can help by expanding it. Company Country Of Origin Year Founded Brands & Subsidiaries Alliance Tire Company Ltd. 1 Israel 1950 Alliance Apollo Tyres Ltd. 2 India 1976 Apollo, Apollo Tyres South Africa (formerly Dunlop South Africa), Kaizen, Maloya, Regal, Vredestein Asian Tire Factory Ltd. 3 India 1993 BRAND: FARMKING Balkrishna Industries Limited India 1987 BKT Birla Tyres 4 India 1991 Birla Bridgestone Corporation 567 Japan 1931 Bridgestone, Firestone, Fuzion, Uniroyal (Australia) BRISA Bridgestone Sabanci Tire Manufacturing and Trading Inc 8 Turkey 1974 Bridgestone (Europe and Middle East), Lassa Belshina 9 Belarus 1965 Belshina CEAT Ltd 10 India 1958 CEAT Cheng Shin Rubber Ind. Co., Ltd. 11 Taiwan 1967 Cheng Shin, Maxxis Continental Corporation 121314 Germany 1871 Ameri*Steel (USA), Barum, Continental, ContiRe, ContiTread, Dunlop (Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei), Euzkadi, General Tire, Gislaved, Mabor, Matador (50% owned by SIBUR Russian Tyres JSC), Point S, Semperit, Sime Tyres, Uniroyal (except NAFTA region, Colombia, Peru), Viking Coker Tire 15 USA 1974 Discontinued B.F. Goodrich, Firestone, Michelin and U.S. Royal tires Cooper Tires 1617 USA 1914 Avon, Cooper, Dean, Eldorado, Mastercraft, Starfire Danang Rubber Company 18 Vietnam 1993 DRC Duratread 19 Panama 2003 Duratread Falcon Tyres 20 India 1973 Dunlop (India), Falcon Fate 21 Argentina 1940 Fate. Since 1999, asociated with Continental AG22 with the production of tires in Argentina with Fate and Continental brands. Federal Corporation 23 Taiwan 1954 Federal, Hero General24 Pakistan 1963 Euro Star, Euro Glide, Euro Kontact, PowerLug, Radial ST, XP 2000 II, SAG, Super Power Rib etc. GITI 25 China 1993 GT Radial, Runway, Primewell BF Goodrich Tyre 26 Ohio USA 1880 Goodrich Goodyear 27 USA 1898 Dębica, Douglas, Dunlop, Fulda, Goodyear, Kelly-Springfield, Sava Hangzhou Zhongce Rubber Company 2829 China 1958 Chao Yang, CYT, Goodride, West Lake, Yartu Hankook Tire 303132 South Korea 1941 Aurora, Hankook, Kingstar Haq Tyres & Rubber Industries 33 Pakistan 2003 Flying Hawk Tyres & Tubes Hoosier Racing Tire 34 USA 1957 Hoosier Innovative Tyres & Tubes Ltd.3536 India 1995 Stud, Vayu JK Tyre & Industries 3738 India 1951 JK, Tornel, Vikrant Kenda Rubber Industrial Company 39 Taiwan 1962 Kenda Kumho Tires 4041 South Korea 1960 Admiral, Marshal, Kumho Michelin Group 42434445 France 1889 BFGoodrich, Kleber, Kormoran, Michelin, Riken, Taurus, Uniroyal (North America) MRF Tyres 46 India 1946 MRF Maxxis Tires 47 Taiwan 1967 Maxxis Nankang Rubber Tire 484950 Taiwan 1959 Nankang, Sonar, Star Performer TNG Nexen Tire 5152 South Korea 1942 Nexen, Roadstone Nizhnekamskshina 53 Russia 1968 Kama Nokian Tyres Group 54 Finland 1898 Nokian PT Gajah Tunggal 5556 Indonesia 1951 GT Radial (44.8% owned by GITI) Petlas 57 Turkey 1976 Petlas, Starmaxx Pirelli 5859 Italy 1872 Agom, Courier, Metzeler, Pirelli Shandong Linglong Rubber Company 60 China 1975 Linglong Shanghai Tyre & Rubber Company 61 China 1990 DoubleCoin, Warrior SIBUR Russian Tyres JSC 62636465 Russia 2002 Cordiant, Matador (50% owned by Continental), TyRex, Uralshina, Voltyre Silverstone Berhad 66 Malaysia 1988 Silverstone (due to be acquired by Toyo Tires in January 2011) Sao Vang Rubber Joint-Stock Company 67 Vietnam 1960 SRC Sumitomo Rubber Industries 686970 Japan 1909 Dunlop (Japan), Falken, Goodyear (Japan), Sumitomo The Southern Rubber Industry Joint Stock Company 71 Vietnam 1976 Casumina Triangle Group 72 China 1976 Triangle Group Trayal Corporation 73 Serbia 1889 Trayal Trelleborg AB Sweden 1905 Trelleborg Toyo Tire & Rubber Company 74 Japan 1943 Nitto, Toyo TVS Srichakra 75 India 1982 TVS, Titan Tire Corporation 76 USA 1890 Continental (farm tires), Goodyear (farm tires), Titan Yokohama Rubber Company 77 Japan 1910 Mohawk, Yokohama, Mechanic On Demand References ↑ ":: ALLIANCE :::". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "Apollo - Corporate - Our Company - At a Glance". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "ATF FARMKING". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "About Us". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Bridgestone Corporation - Corporate History". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "Bridgestone Americas, Inc.". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "History of Bridgestone Australia 1980-1984". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "Brisa". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Enterprise history". Retrieved on 2010-12-12. ↑ "Company Overview". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Maxxis Corporate Profile and Brand Management". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "Continental Corporation -Division Passenger and Light Truck Tires". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "Continental Corporation -Division Commercial Vehicle Tires". Retrieved on 2009-12-24. ↑ "Summer tyres and Winter tyres Point S by Continental Europe". Retrieved on 2010-12-12. ↑ "Coker Tire - News". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "Cooper Tires - Sustainability". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "Cooper Tires - Associate Brands". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "Vietnam Source - DA NANG RUBBER JSC.". Retrieved on 2010-06-23. ↑ "Duratread OTR Tires - Corporate History". Retrieved on 2010-01-06. ↑ "Falcon Tyres Ltd". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "FATE". Retrieved on 2010-12-12. ↑ http://www.lanacion.com.ar/105917-fate-se-asocio-a-continental ↑ "Federal Group". Retrieved on 2010-12-12. ↑ "General Tyres". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Giti - a global tire manufacturer". Retrieved on 2010-12-13. ↑ You must specify title = and url = when using ."". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Goodyear". Retrieved on 2010-12-13. ↑ "HangZhou ZhongCe Rubber Co.,Ltd.". Retrieved on 2010-12-13. ↑ "HangZhou ZhongCe Rubber Co.,Ltd.". Retrieved on 2010-12-13. ↑ "Hankook Tires". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "History - Hankook". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Kingstar home". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ ":-Welcome to Haq Tyres-:". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Hoosier Tire". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Automotive Products Division Tionale Pte. Ltd.". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Innovative Tyres and Tubes Ltd". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "International Sales Footprint : International operations : JK Tyres". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "JK Tyre and Industries > Company History > Tyres > Company History of JK Tyre and Industries - BSE". Retrieved on 2010-12-15. ↑ "Tires Supplier - Kenda Rubber Ind. Co., Ltd. - Taiwan, Asia, Automotive". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "About Kumho Tires > History". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "PASSENGER CAR". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "contact Kleber". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "History of the Michelin Company". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "Michelin Tyres". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "Riken Tyres". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "MRF Tyres - HISTORY : 1946 - 1966". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "Maxxis Tires". ↑ "NANKANG". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "SONAR Rubber Tire". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "Star Performer TNG". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "About Nexen Tire : Nexen Tires". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "Roadstone Tire : Driving beyond Imagination". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "KAMA® :: О предприятии :: История предприятия :: Становление предприятия (in Russian)". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "About Us". Retrieved on 2010-12-16. ↑ "PT GAJAH TUNGGAL TBK - INDONESIA". Retrieved on 2010-12-12. ↑ "Giti - a global tire manufacturer". Retrieved on 2010-12-13. ↑ "PETLAS Lastik San. Tic. A.Þ. History - History". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "PIRELLI - History". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Annual Report 2003". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "LINGLONG GROUP". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Welcome To Shanghai Type & Rubber.,LTD". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "SIBUR Outsources Tire Works to Marketing - Kommersant Moscow". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Matador - Omskshina". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Welcome to the official web site of OJSC "SIBUR - Russian Tyres"". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Voltyre-Prom JSC (in Russian)". Retrieved on 2010-12-17. ↑ "Silverstone - The science of full contact". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Cao su Sao Vang". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Company - Falken Tire". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "About Sumitomo". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "History". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ ".: Welcome to Casumina website :.". Retrieved on 2010-01-06. ↑ "About Us - Triangle Group Co., Ltd". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Korporacija TRAYAL". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "HISTORY". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "TVS Tyres". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Titan International". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. ↑ "Company History". Retrieved on 2010-12-18. v · d · e Components This is an incomplete list - please add any missing common parts (Note definitions also required for many of the terms listed - please help define them) Major Parts Body · Chassis · Cab · Engine · Tracks · Transmission · Wheel Body types Box van · Cattle wagon · Demountable · DROPS · Dropside · Flatbed · Tipper · Tanker Chassis parts springs · suspension · Sub frame · Bumper · Steering(power steering track rod end radius arm) Cab Demountable cab · Safety cab · ROPS · FOPS · · suspension(springs dampers rubber suspension torsion bar) · seat · steering wheel · Dashboard · Gauges · switches · pedals throttle Engine Engine block · crankshaft · camshaft · piston · connecting rod · gudgeon pin · bearing · valve · rocker arm · injector pump · injector · distributor · fuel pump · tappet · magneto · oil pump · sump · rocker cover · fly wheel · alternator · dynamo · radiator · ECU · Supercharger/blower · Turbocharger · donkey engine · oil(engine oil Hydraulic oil) Transmission clutch · gearbox(Automatic gearbox manual gearbox reduction box transfer box) · prop shaft · axle · differential · brakes · hub · wheels · tyres · tracks · Power Take Off · Four-wheel drive · air brakes · hand brake · gearbox oil · transmission fluid · Brake fluid Electrical battery · dynamo · alternator · regulator · ignition · starter motor · lights(headlights brakelights indicators work lights) switch · relay · Fusebox Hydraulics hydraulic pump · hydraulic motor · hydraulic ram(actuator) · servo valve · hydraulic pipe(line) · Quick release connector accumulator Safety systems Air bag - Anti-lock braking system - roll cage/ROPS - safety glass - seat belt - side impact protection system(Sips) Other machinery components winch · boom · dipper · bucket · grab · seat · slew ring · air line · compressor · air valve · slewing clutch · bush · bearing · fuel tank · add more items here Category:Tyres Category:Tyre manufacturers